Prémices
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash suite de l'épisode Génération Perdue.


Shawn entra dans le centre sans un regard pour les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Il avait besoin d'être seul, ne voulait répondre à aucune question, ne voulait surtout pas avoir à expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Il se dirigea directement vers son logement, espérant ne pas croiser Jordan. Il ne se sentait pas en état de lui parler pour le moment. Enfin, il arriva chez lui. Il claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit, mordant l'oreiller pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. Mais, la frustration et la douleur étaient plus fortes que sa volonté. Il fondit en larmes, se recroquevillant, le corps tremblant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était rentré lorsqu'on frappa doucement à sa porte. Il savait que c'était Jordan, il avait reconnu sa façon de faire. Il prit une grande inspiration, essuya ses joues et se redressa avant de lancer :

— Entrez !

Le responsable du centre des 4400 pénétra dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il s'approcha du lit où Shawn s'était assis.

— Elle m'a accepté ! Isabelle, la fille de Lily et Richard ! Elle a compris que j'avais changé et, lorsque je l'ai touché, elle m'a souri ! Je…

Il s'interrompit soudain. Shawn le vit s'approcher et s'asseoir près de lui.

— Que se passe t'il ?

— Rien… soupira le jeune homme, la gorge nouée.

Jordan lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

— Ne me mens pas.

Shawn se dégagea, gêné et détourna le regard.

— Tu en as soigné un, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Il savait que s'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, il fondrait encore en larmes et il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible devant Jordan. Celui-ci lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Parle-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ?

Le jeune homme hésitait encore. Il crevait d'envie de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé… comme il crevait d'envie de lui parler des sentiments contradictoires qui bataillaient en lui depuis plusieurs semaines…

— Je ne veux pas en parler ! finit-il par répondre, contenant au mieux ses émotions.

Il entendit Jordan soupirer près de lui.

— Je pensais que tu avais entièrement confiance en moi.

Il se leva et souffla en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Je me trompais, je vois… Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Alors que Jordan posait la main sur la poignée, Shawn le rappela :

— Attendez ! Je… excusez-moi…

Son ami se retourna et revint s'asseoir. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne put résister plus longtemps et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

— Je me sens si mal… j'aurais voulu tous les aider, mais je ne pouvais pas… je suis un idiot… vous m'aviez pourtant prévenu que ça arriverait si j'en soignais un…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant longuement. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes monter à nouveau. Jordan entoura ses épaules d'un bras. C'en fut trop pour Shawn. Les sanglots secouèrent son corps tandis que les pleurs inondaient ses joues. Son ami l'attira contre lui, le serrant avec tendresse dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir eu raison… souffla Jordan de sa voix douce.

Shawn se calma peu à peu. Il se sentait bien, le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de son ami, enlacé dans son étreinte protectrice. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il voulait rester là pour l'éternité, blotti dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait en secret. Jordan ne le repoussait pas, le gardait contre lui et le jeune homme, l'espace d'un instant, imagina que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Puis, la dure réalité refit surface. Il se dégagea de cette étreinte si agréable, embarrassé. Alors qu'il s'écartait de Jordan, celui-ci posa une main sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à s'approcher à nouveau. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, arrachant un frisson de plaisir au jeune homme. La sensation était si différente de ce qu'il avait connu avant avec des femmes ! La caresse de la barbe de Jordan était plus douce que ce qu'il avait imaginé et sa bouche avait un goût indéfinissable mais agréable. Après un moment qui parut avoir duré à la fois à peine une seconde et une éternité, leurs lèvres se détachèrent lentement. Shawn garda les yeux fermés quelques instants, essayant de faire durer le rêve encore un peu. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça, il était sûrement en train de rêver !

— Regarde-moi.

La voix de Jordan le fit frissonner. Il obéit, plongeant dans le regard azur de son ami. Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement la joue avec un petit sourire un peu triste.

— Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas du faire ça… Tu me pardonnes ?

— Je n'ai rien à pardonner… souffla Shawn, troublé par l'éclat des prunelles claires qui le fixaient avec intensité.

La lueur qui éclairait le regard de Jordan changea et son sourire s'élargit. Shawn sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque son ami demanda :

— Alors tu crois que je pourrais recommencer ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme captura ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, avide et fougueux cette fois-ci. Il frissonna lorsque la langue de Jordan s'insinua à la rencontre de la sienne. Shawn sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. La réalité dépassait le rêve à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. A regret, ils se séparèrent, le souffle un peu court. Jordan soupira.

— Ecoute, Shawn… je ne sais pas encore à quoi ça va nous mener…

Le jeune homme lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

— Il vaut mieux ne rien dire… moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver… mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai envie d'être à tes côtés… et plus seulement comme ami et bras-droit… si tu veux de moi, bien sûr.

— Quelle question !

Le portable de Jordan sonna, interrompant leur discussion. Il décrocha visiblement à contrecœur.

— Collier… oui… j'arrive !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Shawn.

— Je dois y aller.

— Ok, sourit le jeune homme.

Jordan se leva puis demanda :

— On reprendra cette discussion demain ?

— Avec joie…

Lorsque son ami fut sorti, Shawn se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, les mains croisées sous la tête. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Il ferma les yeux, sentant toujours le goût des lèvres de Jordan sur les siennes. Comme son ami le lui avait dit, l'avenir de cette relation était plus qu'incertain, mais il savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible.

**Fin.**


End file.
